Supernatural Love Encounters
by AnimeBubblegirl
Summary: What happens when Kuroko finds out that myths are more than fantasies. And what happen when he finds himself meeting and falling for said creatures. And what secrets does Kuroko carry
1. Chapter 1

**So this was written before the other two stories I wrote. I don't know why I went backwards in the order that I made them but oh well. So this story follows Kagami for a bit in the beginning and is a bit slow but this is about Kuroko. **

**Warning: yaoi, meaning boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

It was the start of the semester and all the clubs were trying to get more recruits.

"Basketball club! Basketball Club, how would you like to join the basketball club" Koganei yelled out, passing out flyers. Although from the look of it no one seemed even remotely interested.

Izuki spoke up next "Koganei you can't be serious"

"How else am I supposed to say it?"

"New kids, Join the basketball club. The basketball club needs some serious help" Just then, a baby-blue haired man walked past but it seemed neither of the 2nd years noticed instead calling out the guy walking behind him.

_At the recruitment table_

Hyuga let his head drop onto the table looking defeated "I'll do my best, I will do my best"

"I wonder how the recruitment is going, if they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" Riko's sentence was left hanging as the shadow appeared over the table once more. It revealed Kagami holding a despondent Koganei tears running down his face.

"The new students are here"

"What?" Riko was stunned

"Is this the basketball club" An intimidating voice sounded. Riko's eyes moved upward to see Kagami. Both Riko and Hyuga gaped at him

"Yeah" Riko managed to get out

"I want to join" Kagami said ignoring their astounded looks he pulled out the seat and sat down laying Koganei on the table beside him. After sitting him down,Kagami went to filling out the form and drank some of the water.

"So do you have a reason for joining?" She questioned. Kagami finished the water and crushed the cup

"Yeah. I want to get stronger so I can beat my rivals. So I can beat the Generation of Miracles. " Kagami stood up, and without even a glance back, he tossed the crushed cup in the trash. Then he left, not noticing the astonishment on the seniors face

"He's terrifying" Hyuga said as he sat up. "Is he really a first year high school student!?"

"He's one in a million" Izuki said

"Kagami Taiga" Hyuga read the name off the board

Oh Sorry" Riko held up the paper reading through it "Let's see Kuroko Tetsuya" She suddenly got confused as she continued to read "Eh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him" She said even more confused than before.

_**Kagami pov**_

_Hope I choose the right school. I know I'll never hear the end of it if Seiren was terrible. Even if they are a somewhat new school._

Pulling out my phone I contact one of my lovers to tell them that I would be late today. After 3 rings the phone picks up.

" Kise tell Akashi and the others that I'll be late and to eat dinner without me. I joined the basketball team at Seiren so I'll probably just stop at Maji Burger on the way." I say

"Geez Taigacchi, you should have just transferred to Rakuzan with the rest of us. That way we could all play together and go home together. "Kise whines into the phone and I roll my eyes.

"Not gonna happen. I wouldn't get the chance to seriously play against you all if we went to the same school. I want to beat all of you someday. "I tell him.

"Well you could have went to a school with a better team. I mean out of all the schools, you picked one of the newest schools there is."he whines even more and I let out a sigh. _He's not wrong. There were much more qualified schools but something in my gut told me to pick Seiren. I don't know why though._

_"_Anyway hurry back. You're not the only one that needs to eat something and I want you today. I'll let the others know you'll be late too."

"Ask someone else to feed you. I fed you yesterday. " I yell, a small blush on my face, before hanging up and heading up to my classes.

_**Normal pov**_

After class ends, the basketball recruits head over to the gym.

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." She announced much to the shock of the first years who all gaped at her

"WHAT!" Was the general cry

" If you are all done yelling, I need you all to take your shirts off" She yelled at them commandingly. She was met with confusion before another resounding

"WHAT" was yelled "WHY?" They questioned but Riko just smiled.

With all recruits shirtless, Riko walked down the line she stopped momentarily.

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak" She told one guy. "I bet you do 50 side jumps in one minute don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team"

"O-Okay" a first year stutters out.

"You're too stiff" She continued down the line

"Seriously she's right" Fukuda said sounding shocked

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?"

"Her dad's a sports trainer" Hyuga began to explain "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up observing bodies and data every day at his work. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers"

"Really?" One of the first-years ask.

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" she called out

"Looks like he's not here today. Alright, let's get started with practice."

_**Kuroko pov **_

_"_I'm right here." I say as I walk up with my hand raised, and face expressionless. "I'm Kuroko" I watch as the coach twitch before jumping back in terror and letting out a yell

"What!? How long have you been here!?" A senpai with glasses yelled looking shocked as well.

"I've been here the whole time" I say while taking my shirt off. She stares at me and says nothing. For the remainder of practice, we run a few drills and before long practice for the day ends.

While walking home from practice, I stop by the basketball court in the park. Hearing a _swish_ through a net, I turn and see a tall red haired.

_Was that the player that the coach was so impressed by. He must be something if he's still practicing. I think his name was Kagami Taiga._ He seems to notice me as he misses the basket and I catch the ball, my face blank as I stared at him.

"When did you get here?"he questions.

"Nice to meet you. I've been here for a while. "

Kagami seems to regard me with indifference. "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a serious game with those that can really get me going. "

"Let me tell you something. People who can succeed smell different from the rest" He threw the ball back to Kuroko "But for whatever reason, my instincts tell me something is not right with you. The weak should smell weak. But you…you don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent.

I looked at him, confusion in my eyes. _What is he a wild animal?_

What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaims as he sees me taking my jacket off.

Not even flinching I respond "I want to see how good you are for myself. I want a 1-on-1."

The game starts with Kagami dribbling and going for a goal and his eyes widen as he scores. He took the ball again and continued to play around the court

When I moved to shoot the ball, Kagami hits it out of my hand looking bored and I ran after it, making Kagami sweat drop.

"Enough. I'm not interested in the weak"

Kagami moves to the bench and gathers his things before turning to look back at me.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. However you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball"

"I won't accept that. And I don't share your opinion on basketball" I say to Kagami's retreating back" I'll prove to you that even a shadow can play." He stops to look at me but then shakes his head and leaves.

Sighing, I turn and resume my walk home.

_**Kagami pov**_

_Unbelievable. There must be something wrong with me if I thought he was anything special. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. Ugh, now I'm irritated. _

Opening the door to the apartmentI am immediately tackled by a head of blond with his tail curling around me.

"You took forever Taigacchi. I was wondering if you had got lost." Ryouta pouts and hugs me tightly.

"That does seem very possible for Bakagami" My blue haired lover says from the couch.

"Can it Ahomine. It wasn't that hard to get here. I just took a detour to a court before coming back. And can you let go?" I wonder as the tail starts moving around my lower body

"Don't wanna~. You didn't feed today so I want compensation. " Kise whine with a smirk on his face.

"Not that I'm really interested but you seem even more foul tempered than before. Did something happen today?" Of course Shintarou would know something happened. Looking at him I see him holding a purple toothbrush, sitting next to Daiki

"Nothing much, just having a hard time with a player. Something felt off about him but I think it was just my imagination. But as a whole the team doesn't seem that bad. So you all had better watch out come inter high. "I answer while trying to pry Kise off of me so I can get up._ I swear, he is like a leech sometimes _I think to myself.

"Ooh, that's interesting. Now I wanna meet this person. Hey Taigacchi, bring this person over so I can meet him." Kise demands as I still try to pry him off.

"Forget it. I don't think I'll ever get along with him. Besides he's probably playing just for fun, so he won't last long." I say before coming up with an idea.

Wrestling my arms free I grab him by the chin and give him a long, hard kiss.

"That should hold you until I actually get settled in. Now can you get off of me so I can get up?" I ask and he moves. "Where is Atsushi and Seijuro. "

"Atsushi left to feed and Seijuro left to check something. He didn't tell us what though." Daiki answers my question not looking away from the tv.

"I'm headin' to bed now." I say after yawning

"Let me come with you. Don't look at me like that, I just want to cuddle." Kise pouts as he watches me look at him warily.

"Alright, but first time I feel you doing something besides sleeping, I'm kickin' you out." I say, giving in and Kise drags me to his room.

**Please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone is enjoying my stories. Been busy with work and I always feel drained after coming home. But it's somewhat relaxing and very fun to be writing these stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroko no Baskue**

Classes were the same as the previous day, with group introductions and homework. When the final class was over students began going home or to club activities. In the gym, the basketball players are doing warm-up exercises. Blowing her whistle, Riko gains the attention of the players.

"Ok everyone, today we're gonna be playing a mini game. It'll be the first years versus the second years. " The coach announces and some of the first-years seem nervous.

"What a mini game?" One of them said

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Kagami had a smile on his face, "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go".

With the freshman in yellow and the 2nd years in blue, Riko throws the ball up. Kagami got the tip off and passed it to Kawahara who dribbled it down the court and passed over the second year's heads to Kagami who went for the first dunk.

"That dunk was unbelievable" Kawahara said in awe

"Amazing" Furihata nodded along

_They're better than I expected_ Riko thought as she watched Kagami. _Such a destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play._

"This is unbelievable" Hyuga whispers while wiping the sweat from his brow

Kagami made dunk after dunk after dunk. The score, first-year 11 second-years 8.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong" Koganei had his hands on his knees "Kagami's doing it all himself"

_Shit! That kid still has me on edge_ Kagami growled in thought. Kuroko had the ball but it was quickly stolen from him and moved back down the court.

_It's him again_ Furihata thought to himself "Keep it together" He yelled

_For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit._ Kagami thought as he raced past Kuroko on the court. _Guys who are all talk…_ he stole the ball before Mitobe could score for the other team _Piss me off more than anything!_

"So high" Fukuda gaped

"Nothing can stop Kagami now" Kawahara grinned

"Time to put them in their place" Hyuga said

"It's on" Izuki smiled

Kagami had the ball but he was being triple teamed by Hyuga, Koganei, and Izuki. He tried to move but he was stopped at every turn.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami" Kawahara said

"They're double teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball" Fukuda added. Each of them looked serious now. "They have no intention of letting him have the ball!"

Kagami looked frustrated as the 2 nd years continued to score. The scene changed to show the new score first-years 15 second-years first years were all panting and sweating

"They're good" Kagami stated

"There is no way we could have won" Kawahara stated

"I've had enough" before Furihata could react Kagami had grabbed him by the color and pulled him up.

"Enough?! What the hell are you talking about?!" before a fight could break out between the two, Kuroko calmly walked up to Kagami and using his knee to hit Kagami in the back of his, making him falter and drop Furihata.

"Please calm down" the expressionless boy said monotonously.

Kagami turned around looking pissed a black energy around him "You bastard…" All the first years backed off yelling terror at the frightening threw a few hits and Kuroko dodged them all easily.

"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei said watching. Izuki's eyes widened

"What's wrong" Koganei asked as he continued to watch Kagami raging at Kuroko and the others trying to calm him down.

"Was he in the game" Izuki asked confused

"Kuroko, I don't know" Koganei admitted

_I guess it time to play for real _thought Kuroko as he moved his wrist and hand

"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball" He asked

_What can you do with the ball once you get it?_ Fukuda wondered as he dribbled. He moved to pass it to Kuroko anyway,_ At least don't let them take it_

The ball moved toward Kuroko and things slowed down for a moment focusing on Kuroko as his light blue eyes seemed to take in everything around him. The ball was passed over their heads to an unsuspecting Furihata. He looked shocked as he caught the ball not knowing where it had come from

He turned and scored. The 2nd years looked baffled "It went…what… how did that pass go through?" Hyuga was stumped

_**Riko pov**_

_Who is he; his stats were way too low when I saw them yesterday,below average in fact. And on top of that, he was almost at his limit. Yet why do I feel so uneasy. Is something unbelievable happening?_ I thought astounded.

I watch closely as Kuroko passed, just barely touching the ball but somehow sending it off on a new course with precision and accuracy.

_Is he using his lack of presence to pass_ Riko observed her eyes calculating. _He's not even touching the ball for very long. Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? Misdirection a technique used in slight of hand, he's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's direction elsewhere. I wonder how someone with this kind of ability managed not to be recognized. I wonder…._

_**Normal pov**_

Kawahara had the ball he looked around trying to find an opening when Kuroko suddenly appeared. He quickly passed the ball to Fukuda who caught it looking amazed.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled looking excited. They scored. The ball continued to be passed randomly and the first years scored again.

"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it " Izuki said amazed

"What's going on," Koganei questioned as Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami.

Hyuga cursed _Damn it! I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!_

Kagami smirked and shot.

The score was now first-years 36 second-years 37.

"I can't believe it's a one point difference"

The ball was stolen from Koganei by Fukuda and passed to Furihata who threw it to Kuroko.

"Crap!" Hyuga gasped

"GO KUROKO!" His team shouted as Kuroko dribbled to the basket with a significant head start. Kuroko tried to shoot…

…and missed.

All the first years looked distressed. Kagami got the ball and went for the dunk "That's why I hate the weak. You have to make the shot, dumbass,"Kuroko just smiled .

After the match finished practice was over. Before Kuroko was able to leave he was called over by Riko and Hyuga.

"Kuroko-kun, how were you able to play like that? I have never seen anything like that." Riko asks

"Yeah, I thought you didn't have any experience in a basketball match. You didn't put anything on your signup sheet for past experience. " Hyuga added.

"I'm sorry. Seeing as my cousin showed me how to play I didn't think to write that since it wasn't for an official team or club. My cousin is a starter a Rakuzan University. His coach allows me to go to their practices at times as a favor to him." The teal haired boy explains.

Both second-years look at the boy in astonishment and disbelief.

"Oi, you can't be serious. That's like a powerhouse college for like any sport. And you got trained by a starter?" Hyuga asks again and Kuroko just nods.

"Ok, thank you for the info. You can go now." Riko says. Kuroki bows and leaves.

At Maji Burger, Kagami had a tray stacked high with burgers. He sat down at a table where Kuroko was not noticing him there. He had set his stuff down and took a bite before he noticed Kuroko. Kuroko just stared at him, a shake in hand and Kagami looked shocked. Kuroko just set down his shake and said a simple "Hello."

"Where did you come from? What are you doing?" Asked the red head.

"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes." Was the pale boys response.

"Go somewhere else" Kagami told him

"I don't want to" the quiet boy said.

"If someone sees us they'll think we're friends." Kagami said, like it would be a huge problem.

"This is my usual hangout." Kuroko said, uncaring.

Kagami sighed and tossed Kuroko a hamburger "Here. I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those"

"Thanks"

After they finished the boys walked down the street together.

"Hey Kuroko, do you know about the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asks out of nowhere, and Kuroko nods his head

"They're a group of prodigies that go to the same school. Although I have never seen them I've heard of their talents. " Kuroko explains.

"Yep. That's them. They are all amazing and I can't help but want to compete against them. I want to get stronger, so I can be on even ground with them. And I think Seiren can help with that." Kagami states." Hey, before you said somethin' about being a shadow. What does that mean? "

"It means just that, I'm a shadow. The stronger the light the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and help make you even better than the Generation of Miracles. " Kuroko says with determination in his voie.

Kagami laughed."Do what you want. Not that I can stop ya."

"I will" Kuroko replies with a small smile.

_He looks kinda cute when he smiles. He should do it more often. _Kagami thought before he shakes his head. _No there is nothing cute about him. Although I wonder how the others would react if they met him._

"See ya." And with that, the boys went their separate ways.

**Please read and review and let me know if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty I have finally finished this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

At Seirin High, Hyuga and Kagami were talking in the hall.

"A game? You can't play yet" Hyuga told Kagami

"W-what? Why Captain?" Kagami asked "How am I not good enough?"

"You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Hyuga explained calmly

"Huh?" Kagami looked confused. Not knowing what else to do, he goes off to find their coach.

Riko was playing a video game centered on building up basketball player's talent.

"I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent." She smiled happily

drank happily on her juice, until Kagami came running in slamming his fists onto her desk. "Coach!" he yelled. Riko spit her juice in his face in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Kagami wiped off the juice and continued "Coach, give me an official club membership form!"

"What is it with today" Riko asked "You too?"

"Too?" Kagami looked confused

"Yeah. Kuroko came here before you asking for the same thing." She explained

"That bastard" Kagami mutters.

"Seriously just how impatient are you rascals?" Riko questions.

"What did you call me?" Kagami asks angrily.

"Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." She ignored him while handing him a form.

"Now I can play in a game right?"

"Hold it right there" Riko stopped Kagami before he could leave "I'll only except your form at 8:40 on the roof"

Riko was standing on the roof of Seirin High arms crossed as she regarded the newbies. She laughed dramatically "I've been waiting for all of you"

"Are you stupid" Kagami didn't look impressed and the others still looked confused about why they were on the roof

"A duel…?"Kuroko questioned

"I forgot all about it but Monday… The morning assembly is in 5 minutes!" Kagami yelled he took out his form "Hurry up and take it"

"Before that I have something to tell you. I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team toward the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."

"What of course I'm-" Kagami was cut off

"I know you're strong. But I need to know if you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know if you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them." Riko pointed out to where the school was assembled. "Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."

All the freshman looked horrified except Kagami and Kuroko. "All the second years did it last year" Riko said

"What? No one told me about this." Furihata said aghast.

"I heard about it when they recruited me." Fukuda admitted

"But I didn't think they'd actually…" Kawahara trailed off

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious." Riko stated looking unfazed "You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best.'"

"This'll be easy" Kagami said with confidence he walked right up "This isn't even a test" he jumped up onto the railing "Class 1-B, Number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

Kagami jumped down

"Who's next" Riko called the other freshman looked nervous. "If you don't hurry up the teachers will get here" She threatened casually

Furihata wanted a girlfriend, Kawahara went into such a long explanation that he got cut off by Riko and Fukuda wanted just wanted to help his upperclassmen. Then it was Kuroko's turn.

"Excuse me" Riko let out a small yelp turning to face Kuroko "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He held up a megaphone

"Where did you get that?" Riko asked

Kuroko didn't answer. Then he turned to the audience.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, class 1-B, seat number 16. We will become the best in Japan." After speaking, the roof door slammed open "HEY!" one of the school officials yelled "The basketball club again?"

"Crap, at least we finished" Riko frowned.

They all sat in a row getting lectured by the man. At Maji Burger Kagami was once again eating a tray stacked high with burgers. He sat down at a table where Kuroko was currently sitting "I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting"

"Even though we all got in trouble, at least everyone was able to finish" Kuroko said just as Kagami went to take a bite. He looked shocked again as he looked at Kuroko who was drinking his milkshake.

"You again!"

"Hey Kagami-kun, may I ask you a question?" ignoring his outburst he continues "You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, but why are you so fixated on them? Are they important to you? " Kuroko asks the larger man.

Kagami looks at the boy as is debating to answer his question. After a moment of silence he answers

"When I met them, they were on the verge of losing themselves. They were each going through a tough time and the one thing they enjoyed so much wasn't fun for them anymore. They played as if there was no point in even trying. The outcome would always be the same. I don't want them to feel that way, ever.I came here from America, and I saw them on a court and challenged them all to a 1on1 match. Funnily enough, I beat three of them, tied with one, and lost to one. By the time we had ended, they honestly seemed to enjoy themselves and after that we all began to challenge each other every day. We got closer to one another." Kagami finished with a smile

"Hmm. Seems like they're very important to you. " Kuroko states after seeing the smile.

"Yeah,they really are," was Kagami's response.

_**Kuroko pov**_

"Now I have a question for you. What was with your declaration earlier? For someone with such a deadpan attitude, you sure were passionate. " Kagami questions while opening another burger.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me. At first I just wanted to play the sport I loved but now, my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

Kagami stood up "We're not going to try; we're gonna 'be' the best!" And I gave a small smile.

"Hey Kuroko, mind if we walk part of the way?I mean you never know what will happen " Kagami says and scratches his head. _Wonder why he seems nervous all of a sudden. Maybe it's my imagination. _

Staring at him I reply, "I am fully capable of protecting myself. Please don't treat me as if I am a child. However I wouldn't mind walking with you. "

_**Normal pov**_

Practice that day began like any other day, but the coach had to leave to take care of something. So the group just did scrimagges until she returned.

"She's back" Fukuda yelled when he saw her coming their way. "The coach is back, we're going to play a practice game."

"I wonder who we're playing" Hyuga commented

"Who knows she was skipping for some reason though" Fukuda added

"She was skipping?!" Hyuga looked distressed. Turning he saw Riko skipping and humming happily "Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping our next opponent is going to be real tough."

Outside the gym stood two figures. One blond and the other blue haired.

"So this is Seiran." The blond exclaims.

"It's bigger than what I expected." said the blue haired teen.

**Hope you enjoyed. Read and review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm babbling so you can skip this if you want but I just want to thank everyone who is or has read this or any of my stories as I am enjoying writing them. Hopefully you'll continue finding my stories interesting enough to continue reading. Especially since I am new to writing stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

"Alright boys, I have an announcement to make, however I'll save it till after practice. We're gonna continue with what you were doing." Riko states, gaining the attention of the team. "I want Izuki, Kagami, and Kuroko on one side and Hyuga, Fukuda , and Furihata on the other. First one to 15 wins."

After that match,during his break, Kagami shivers._ Why do I have this sense of dread right now? _Then all that's heard is girls screaming at the entrance. Everyone stops to look at the scene.

_That's probably why I had a sense of dread. What is that dumbass doing here? _thought Kagami.

_"_Captain, um may I go over there, I know the person that's the cause of the noise...um please sir." He doesn't answer, but looks to Riko.

Turning to looking at Riko also, she waves him off, too invested in the game. "Fine, but make sure you hurry back. The coach has something to say, and if we hold up practice, there'll be hell to pay." Hyuga says and swaps spots with him in the match.

As Kagami reaches the crowd of girls, he sees that there's not one person but two.

"Thank you ladies for your continued support. Now may I have a conversation with my friend here?" The blond says and the girls start to disperse. "Sorry for the noise. I didn't think this would happen" Kise apologetically say at Kagami.

"Idiot, it's because you don't think in the first place. You made my job that much harder " the tanned, blue haired teen states

"Mou~ so mean. I just wanted to see Taigacchi." Looking around the blond spots the tall redhead. "Taigacchi I missed you. We hardly see each other now."

"Geh, the hell are you two doing here? And I saw you this morning."Kagami says looking ready to turn around and head back to the gym.

_**Kise pov**_

Looking around Kagami, I examine each member of his team and nod. Then I look at Kagami.

"True but it feels like forever. And I wanted to ask if you would feed me today." and I smile in triumph as I see him blush.

"Is Kagami-kun a good cook?" I hear a voice and then jump when I see a person next to Taiga and I see Aomine and Kagami do the same as me. _When did he get there? I didn't even notice him. But now that I get a closer look he looks so delectable. With his baby blue eyes, powder blue hair and supple lips. And he smells of vanilla. _

_"_Dammit Kuroko. Can't you show up normally? And what are you even doing here? " Kagami screams at the pale boy.

"I'm sorry, but I did show up normally. You just didn't notice. And Captain wanted me to bring you back since everyone is taking a break before coach makes her announcement. "

Turning, the boy finally looks at the two people in front of him and then turns back to Kagami. "Are they apart of the Generation of Miracles that you were telling me about Kagami-kun? " he asks with a slight tilt in his head._How can this adorable creature be a human? He looks and smells so pure._

Staring at him I start reaching my hand to him when I hear Taiga growl low. Then when I look at him he looks so aggressive, his look clearly saying 'Don't Touch'. _This must be the one who Taiga has been complaining about recently. _

"Yeah. The flashy blond is Kise Ryouta and the blue haired ganguro is Aomine Daiki." Kagami introduces us, his face neutral now.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." The short boy says in the most angelic voice I have ever heard. _I really want him_ was all I could think while releasing my pheromones.

_**Aomine pov**_

_Dammit, why now? Why did the idiot have to start releasing his pheromones? I have to get him out quick._

"Oi Bakagami. Seijuro wanted us to give this to your coach. Can you give it to them for me. I forgot we had to do something after this." I say handing them to Taiga. He nods and takes the shrimp with him. _Is it because of him._

Grabbing Ryouta, I take him behind the gym. His eyes are unfocused and he's still releasing his pheromones. Thinking of what I can do to bring him back, I pull him to me for a deep kiss.

"You back with me?" I ask worriedly and he looks at me.

"I'm good now. I feel a little lightheaded but that may be from the kiss." he jokes, apparently trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, do you need to head home? I need to talk with Bakagami about something and that kid might be with him." I ask after patting Kise's head and kissing his forehead.

"I'm calm enough to stay. Let's go wait for Taigacchi to finish his practice. " and we both leave to wait at the gate.

_**Normal pov**_

"Umm Kagami-kun, was it alright to leave them? Kise-kun seemed to look pretty pale." Kuroko asks looking at the taller male.

Glancing at him, Kagami responds " They'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm more concerned about the letter."_and you, _Kagami adds mentally_. _"I wonder what Seijuro wrote in the letter."

As the two make it back to the group, Hyuga pulls the two to the side."Well what did those two miracles want?" Hyuga asks while pushing up his glasses.

"Sei- um I mean Akashi wanted me to give this to our coach and those two were delivering it." Kagami says, showing him the letter.

"Okay but what- " Hyuga starts but is interrupted.

"Gather around everyone, I have an announcement to make." Riko yelled.

"Yes ma'am" they all called back.

"This weekend we're having a practice match against Kaijou high. So make sure you rest up." Riko explains to everyone.

"A practice game against Kaijou high school?" Hyuga's eyes widened

"That's right, they won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court." Riko says.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us."

"Are they really that good?"

"They're strong at a national level. They play in the inter high every year"

"Well, whether they've been to inter high or not, we're gonna have to beat them anyway to become champions. " the tall redhead exclaims.

"So true Kagami. That'll be all for practice today. No wimping out, got it?" Riko concludes.

"Yes ma'am " everyone yelled and left for the locker rooms.

"Kagami-kun don't forget about the letter. " Kuroko says, knowing that the other would forget.

"Oh yeah." Spotting her having a conversation with Hyuga, he walks over to them. "Hey coach, this letter was sent to you by Akashi. " the redhead take the letter from his back pocket.

"Oh. Thank you Kagami. You can leave now." She watches as the two boys leave before reading the letter.

"Oh my god, Hyuga. This is…" she starts, her eyes wide.

**And scene. Seems like a good place to end it. Review and let me know what you all think. And I hope you're enjoying it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter ready. Hope you're still enjoying the story. So without further ado lets continue. **

Walking to the school gates, the two Seirin basketball players start walking to Maji Burger when a voice calls out.

"Yo Bakagami, where ya headed by yourself?"

"Hey yourself Ahomine. And I'm not by myself dumbass, Kuroko is right here. We were on our way to Maji Burger when you interrupted." Kagami says, pointing to the spot where he thought Kuroko was.

"But there's no one there Taigacchi. "The blond says looking at where Kagami was pointing.

"Wait, where-" Kagami questions, looking around him to find the smaller.

"I'm over here Kagami-kun. Hello again Aomine-kun and Kise-kun." Kuroko speaks, from the left of Kagami.

The three scream at the sudden appearance of the bluenette. Kuroko just looks at them.

"You seem to be looking better Kise-kun." Kuroko continues. Seeing said boy look confused,he continues "You looked kinda pale earlier. It was a little concerning. "

"It was nothing. Just felt dizzy all of a sudden. I'm all better now." Kise tells him and it seems to placate the smaller boy.

"If you need to leave now Kagami-kun, we can go to Maji Burger tomorrow." Kuroko says, not wanting to intrude.

"Wait Kuroko-san, why don't we all go together? I'd love to hear about Taigacchi from another source and get to know more about you, if that's ok with you. " Kise says quickly, before the other could leave.

Shrugging, Kuroko agrees and the group starts walking. Walking slightly behind the two Seirin players, Aomine whispers to Kise.

"Dumbass, are you sure that was a good idea? You almost lost control and jumped the kid earlier."

"Don't worry. I won't lose control like that again. I just want to learn more about Taigacchi's partner. Plus you did give me a full meal earlier so it's fine." The blond says in an attempt to calm the other.

The group finally reaches Maji Burger and finds a seat in the back. Both Aomine and Kagami order about 20 burgers each, Kise orders two and Kuroko one and a vanilla milkshake.

"Is that all you're eating. No wonder your so small, you eat like a mouse. You need to eat more so you can grow." Aomine says, handing him one of his burgers.

"I can't eat a lot. And what I eat has nothing to do with my height." Kuroko says with a deadpan expression, however you can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Ehhehe, don't mind Daikicchi. He can be rude but he means well." Kise said while looking apologetic. Kuroko sighs and takes a sip of his milkshake.

"So Kuroko-san how is Taigacchi doing in Seiren? I bet he's been a handful." Kise questions about the redhead. Kagami gave an indignant "Hey", which is ignored.

"Kagami-kun has been a handful. He's loud, short-tempered and a bit arrogant. Not to mention he can be quite dense."

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami shouts

"Hahaha, that just about sums him up nicely." Aomine gasps out, struggling to stop laughing.

"But he's passionate and hardworking. Not only that, he's always determined to win." Kuroko finishes before taking another sip of his milkshake.

"It's nice to know he's made a friend who can accept his quirks. So tell us about you Kuroko-san " Kise encourages.

"Like what? "Kuroko says, not really knowing what to say.

"Well tell us some of your likes and hobbies. "Kise suggests

Thinking for a moment, Kuroko speaks, " My hobbies are reading and observing people. I really like vanilla milkshakes and my dog Nigou.

"You have a dog?"

Taking out his phone Kuroko shows them a picture. "This is Nigou. My cousin named him."

"Aww, he's so cute. He looks familiar though, I wonder why? "Kise exclaims.

After a few minutes of looking back and forth from the picture and Kuroko, Aomine shouts before laughing, "I got it. He looks just like you. "

"Ahh, he does. How old is he?" The blond questions.

"Can we move on from the dog? Y'know move on to something else you like?" Kagami interrupts before Kuroko can answer.

"Why?" Kuroko asks confused.

"Our pal Kagami doesn't like dogs. It's hilarious watching him freak out because of em'." Aomine explains.

"Dogs are nothing but a bunch of hellish beasts " the redhead complains.

Holding his phone out closer to Kagami Kuroko says "But Nigou is so small and cute. He's not a beast."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving. So next topic ok?" Kagami says, pushing the phone away from him. After laughing at Kagami's expense, the group continues to ask questions about Kuroko.

"Alright. So what position do you play in basketball?" Aomine asks.

"That's somewhat hard to answer. Although I guess you can say I play small-forward. What about you two? "

"I'm a small forward like you. I'd love to see you play sometime.

"I play power forward like Bakagami. Although I'm obviously better than him. "Aomine brags.

"Hey, I seem to recall that most of our matches end in a tie." Kagami exclaims.

"And the other times I wipe the floor with you. Face it, I'm the better player." Aomine says, his tone smug.

"Oh yeah? How bout we settle this with a one-on-one right now?" Kagami taunts.

"That'll have to wait, you two. It's getting late and I'm sure neither of you want to explain to Akashi why we came home late without letting him know. Not only that, I'm sure Kuroko-san needs to head home." Kise interjects their squabbling, looking at the time.

"It is late. I'll see you tomorrow Kagami-kun. It was nice meeting you again Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Have a nice evening. "With that Kuroko throws his cup away and leaves.

"Shall we head out as well?" Kise asks and the group gathers their trash to throw out before leaving. While walking Aomine starts up a conversation.

"So, that's the kid you were going on and on about? He doesn't have much of a presence. "

"I don't see what the problem is. He's cute and he smells really sweet and tasty. Plus he seems like a nice guy." Kise adds.

"That was before I saw him play. I know he's not a bad guy now." Kagami says, a small blush adorning his face. "And speaking of smells what was up earlier? You released your pheromones as soon as you saw Kuroko." Kagami asks the blond.

"I don't get it either. That hasn't happened since, well…" Kise begins, but trails off.

"Since you met Bakagami right? Remember we had to pry and restrain you when you met him." Aomine reminds him.

"Yeah, but that didn't happen on the first meeting like this. We had met several times before it got to that point. " Kagami inputs.

"Maybe it's cause you're getting horny over a human rather than someone like us." Aomine guesses.

"That could be a reason. I don't know, I've never felt this towards a human before. Usually it's the other way around. Maybe Seijurocchi will know something." Then Kise suddenly remembers, "By the way you didn't have to get fussy with me earlier. Especially not to the point you growl at me

"I just didn't want you to touch him. Knowing you,he might've wound up being molested by you." Kagami explains.

"Oooh, someone's soundin' possessive. Should we be jealous?" Aomine teases.

"It's not like that and you know it. Would you want to have to explain to your teammate why his friend started trying to pounce on him?" Kagami states to defend himself, his blush even darker now.

"Fair point. Anyway, let's talk more about this with Seijuro. He should have something to say about it."

Reaching their shared abode, they find Midorima and Akashi in the living room playing shogi, while Murasakibara is munching on a bag of chips, watching the two.

"We're back." The group yells out.

"Welcome back. Did you all deliver the letter?" Akashi questions.

"Yeah, the coach got it. What was written on it anyway?" Kagami wonders.

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry." Pausing their game, Akashi stares at the group before asking "What happened? Your faces say you have something to ask."

"Well, to make a long story short, Ryouta here released his pheromones today because of Bakagami's new friend and almost jumped him. Like when he had first met Bakagami." Aomine explains.

"So we were wondering if you knew or had an idea as to why." Kise finishes, wanting to know what the other thought.

It was Murasakibara who answered though. " Was Ryou-chin hungry? Could that be a reason?"

"While that may be a possibility Atsushi, I don't think so. I'd have to meet them in order to form an opinion." The heterochromatic eyed teen says as he thinks of reasons.

"Oh, okay. I guess it can't be helped then. Well, I'm off to bed, good night. " Kise says leaving the room.

"I'm going with him. I'll see you all tomorrow. Night." Kagami says, leaving after the blond.

_**The next day**_

School passed in a blink of an eye and practice began soon after. While the group were doing their warm up exercises, Riko made an announcement.

"Alright boys, I have some amazing news for us. We have been invited, in three weeks time, to attend Rakuzan's training camp. Isn't that great? " she says with a big smile, while everyone else just stayed frozen.

"WHAT?" was the collective response to the news.

"How in the world did you manage that? Why would they be interested in our school?" Izuki asks, coming out of his shock first.

"We have no clue. But it was in the letter that those two Miracles left us. Wait, you didn't know Kagami?" It was Hyuga who answered, while noticing Kagami's shocked expression.

"No. Seijuro said I'd find out what the letter said at practice so he didn't tell me. " Kagami explains

"In any case, the trip is being approved by the principal as we speak. So in three weeks make sure you pack for a week long trip." Riko continues to explain.

"Wow, who'd have thought we'd be invited even though our team is somewhat new." Koganei says and Mitobe nods his head in agreement.

"And it's just before the inter-high. You couldn't ask for better training than that school." Riko adds.

"Ohh, I'm getting pumped." Kagami shouts, trembling in excitement.

Blowing her whistle, Riko says "Okay, that's all for announcements. And don't forget about the practice match we have tomorrow. Let's begin with passing drills. "

**There ya go, another chapter done. Had to mention Nigou, he's too adorable not to. Review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any story. So, since Kise doesn't attend Kaijo in this story, I made an oc to somewhat take his place and made Kasamatsu more knowledgeable about Kuroko's skill. Hope it doesn't confuse you and please enjoy. **

Saturday arrived and Seirin was walking down Kaijo Private high school's path, staring at their surroundings with undisguised awe.

"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics"

Kagami, who looked awful, had bags under his eyes.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual" Kuroko commented

"Shut up. I had trouble sleeping. I was a little too excited."

"What are you, a kid going on a fieldtrip?" Kuroko teased, not that anyone could tell with his straight face.

"What'd you say?"

"Taigacchi, Kuroko-san. You ready for your match today?" Kise said, popping out from behind Kagami.

"Kise, what are you doing here? Didn't you all have your own practice today? You're not slacking are you?" Kagami questions the blond.

"I'm not." Kise says with a pout. "Practice was cancelled and I remembered that you were having a match today. So I wanted to check your team out and make sure YOU'RE not slacking."

"Well make sure you watch closely cause we're gonna win this." Kagami responded confidently.

"I'll be cheering you on then" Kise says as he leaves before any of his fangirls notice him.

Inside the gym, you could see that the court had been divided and that some of the Kaijo players were having regular practice. Up in the bleachers, Kise manages to find a seat away from his fangirls.

"We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked Kaijo's coach, "The other side's being used for practice?"

The Kaijo couch looked up "Oh, you're here. Welcome. I'm coach Takeuchi." He looked confused "Which one of you is the coach?"

Riko sighed "That's me" Riko declared proudly.

"You? You're not the manager?" he asked astounded

"I'm Coach Aida Riko" she introduced herself "We look forward to playing with you today"

"Uh, yeah" the coach nodded

"So umm… what is this?" Riko asked looking at the split court

"Exactly what it looks like, we've only made simple arrangements for today's game" was the Kaijo coaches reply.

"Arrangements, huh." You could see the forming irritation on everyone's face.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out" the other coach said bluntly.

Riko was twitching with anger. "I see" was all she could get out.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score" The coach waved and walked off leaving Seirin looking beyond mad.

Seeing his prized player, a prodigy by the name of Hayame Mino, getting ready the coach stops him.

"Mino, why are you wearing your uniform" the coach asked "you're not playing. I know we've got stars from all the middle schools but you're on a whole different level."

"Don't do that coach" Mino looked from his team back to the coach. "Even if they're terrible, practice is practice. "

"If I let you play it won't even be a game anymore." the coach said

"They think we suck." Kagami said "They're treating this like a side show to their practice"

"Just listen to him" Hyuga said annoyed

"I haven't been this pissed in a while" Izuki added

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High Begin" One of the Kaijou students announced as the players lined up.

The referee looked around confused before calling out "We're about to get started so Seirin please have your five lineup."

"There's five of us" Kuroko said hand raised

The entire team let out a yell, even the ones practicing stopped playing to stare.

"What the hell?" A player from Kaijou yells.

"He's got no presence"

"He's one of their starters?" they whispered.

"He was right in front of me and I didn't even notice." said Kobori of Kaijo

"What about you Kasamatsu?" Moriyama asked his captain

"Me neither" he replied back

"Wow,he really has no presence. So Taigacchi and Kuroko-san are starting. This ought to be interesting." Kise whispers in the bleachers.

"This is ridiculous" The Kaijo coach said "After all their boasting I'd thought they'd have some decent players."

Riko was taking this time to observe the Kaijou team. "Ouch" was all she could say.

"What's wrong coach?" Koganei asked

_This doesn't look good, I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are why higher than average, _Riko thought. _Our physical numbers are way behind honestly so it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun but how far can they carry us._

The whistle blew and the tip off started. Kaijo got the ball first. Kasamatsu dribbled down court leisurely "All right, one. Let's keep it up."

Kuroko appeared out of nowhere suddenly hitting the ball away from the unsuspecting senior.

"What?" Kuroko dribbled as Kasamatsu ran to catch up "Where did he come from?" he caught up to Kuroko quickly. _He's slow_

Kuroko passed back to Kagami who had caught up to them as well. Kagami ran past Kasamatsu and jumped dunking the ball so hard it ripped right off the backboard.

"All right!" Kagami yelled before noticing the rim in his hand. He gaped "WOW!"

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"You're kidding I don't believe it" Yells were heard from around the court.

Up in the bleachers, Kise was laughing " Even with the band on, you're still freakishly strong. At least now you can use the full court." he says, talking to himself.

"That thing's dangerous one of the bolts are rusted" one of the players complain.

"Even so that's not normal"

"This thing is bigger than I thought" Kagami looked a bit sheepish

"I'm so sorry." Riko bowed apologetically to the coach.

Kuroko walked up to him and bowed as well "I'm sorry we broke your hoop. Since we can't play like this could we use the full court?"

The coach looked pissed. Kaijo began clearing the court and lowering the nets to get ready for the game as the broken hoop lay in a corner.

"Guess you don't suck as much as coach assumed, huh." Mino laughed while speaking to Kagami "I've never seen the coach like that before."

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us" Kagami shot back obviously still riled up.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost" Kuroko said solemnly as he walked away from the two.

"Huh? We have to pay for that!?" Kagami looked after him in disbelief.

"Well let's hope you live up to my expectations then. I need a real challenge so I can take on the so called "Generation of Miracles." Mino says walk away from the two still laughing.

"Let the game resume" The Kaijo referee as the full court was set.

They dribbled down the court going back and forth so quickly it was hard to keep track of the game.

_What is this?_ Riko watched, trying to follow the players in the match.

"What's with this high paced play?" Koganei said, also trying to keep up with the game.

The current score was Seirin- 16 were matching each other basket for basket with Kaijo just barely keeping the lead.

"It's only been three minutes since they started" Riko says. _It's like their beating each other without bothering to guard. The defense is doing everything it can, but both teams' offenses are too strong_.

Hyuga had the ball facing off against Kasamatsu. _The other four are just as intense as that little prodigy. This is almost more than I can handle. If not for Kuroko and Kagami they'd have won this game already_

Hyuga passed to Kuroko who passed quickly to Kagami. He ran before jumping and going into a fade away.

"From that speed he's going into a fade away?" An onlooker yelled out. Mino caught the ball however and rushed back down court before doing a fade away of his ball made it in and Kaijou scored.

Hyuga dribbled the ball down court looking focused until, "Captain" the voice came out of nowhere. Hyuga jumped to the side nearly losing the ball as it revealed Kuroko right behind him.

"Where did you come from? Why are you talking to me?" Hyuga questions.

"I want a time out. This high pace is taking a toll on my body" Kuroko explains, wiping his face with his sweatband.

"What? How can you be so weak?" Hyuga asks incredulously.

"Also we need Kagami to cool down. It seem like the harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder their number 7 plays in reaction. At this rate, it'll take everything we have to keep up, and it will only get worse."

_He's talking more than usual_. _Is the situation that bad?_ Was the thought Hyuga had before calling for a timeout.

**With Kaijo's timeout **

Kasamatsu turned to Mino. "You should be able to handle Kagami, but what do you think is up with that invisible Kuroko guy."

"Hmm, if I had to say something, it would be a nuisance." Mino says after thinking.

"That it is but there is a way to deal with it apparently. But it takes time." Kasamatsu begins. "The kid seems to be playing with a technique called misdirection."

"Misdi-what now?

"Misdirection. Number 11 is must be highly observant to be able to do this continuously. He creates the illusion that he's disappeared so he can pass the ball around." Kasamatsu begins explaining more.

"Wait how do you know this? This isn't a play you see every day." Moriyama asks.

"There was an article in _Basketball Monthly _about a player that specializes in misdirection. I just remembered it. But the person said that they can only do it for a limited time since the opponent start to get used to it" Kasamatsu explains to his teammates.

"So we just have to wait to get used to it before we can deal with him?" Kobori questions.

_**With Seirin's timeout **_

"We have to deal with Mino-kun first" Riko stated.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself" Hyuga sat pensively "Should we put another guy on him?"

"What? Hey wait…" Kagami paused for a moment. "Please"

Kuroko interrupts " I'm sorry but there's also another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."

"Wh-What?" Hyuga and the others looked at him with gaping mouths.

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner" Riko raged as she pulled Kuroko into a head lock.

"I'm sorry but you didn't ask" Kuroko waved his arms apologetically his voice still deadpan despite it all.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko yelled _I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without risk._

The whistle blew. "Your time out is over."

Riko let out a cry of despair "All I got to do was hit Kuroko!"

"Let me stay on him… please" Kagami asked Riko before they went out

"Why are you acting so polite?"

"I have a feeling I'm about to get something" Kagami said and then turned and jogged back out to the court without waiting for an answer

"Hey wait" they stopped and turned

"Switch from man to man to zone defense; keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop number 7 quickly. Stopping Mino is your first priority. Also slow down your pace Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?"

"I'll try"

Mino had the ball but he stopped short, noticing that Kagami, Izuki, and Hyuga were on him.

"They're defending the middle" someone from the audience observed

_It's just a box one and one_. Kasamatsu observed they're following up with Kagami to stop Mino. He sighed _I don't believe this_.

Mino passed over to Kasamatsu who took the shot and scored. Everyone cheered

"Are you underestimating the Kaijo regulars? This is too pathetic" Kasamatsu told them with a smirk.

Hyuga wiped his sweat away "Man this is tough."

Riko was concentrating closely at the match, obviously trying to figure out a better defensive strategy. Kagami, who had the ball, saw Kuroko and passed but the ball was stolen by Moriyama and Kaijou quickly scored again.

"I see. I think I'm getting used to it" Moriyama said, smiling to himself.

"This isn't good" Izuki stared at the scoreboard 25- 33 for Kaijo

"What should we do Izuki?"

"Damn it, the gaps getting bigger" Koganei said from the bench

Mitobe had the ball he passed it to Kagami who jumped to score but Mino jumped too and blocked it easily.

"Out of bounds, white ball" The referee shouted

A whistle sounded "End of first quarter" The score was 27- 35 Kaijo

"I see. Yeah that could work" Riko smiled faintly at their plan "Kagami-kun looks like you finally cooled down."

"No. I was always-" Kagami tries to speak but is interrupted.

"You were really pissed" Hyuga and Izuki said together

"You're a hot head Kagami" Koganei told his fellow player.

"But Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?"

"Yeah. Probably." Kagami shrugged "we'll wo-" He was suddenly hit in the ribs by Kuroko. He gripped his side painfully "You bastard, where did that come from?

Kuroko looked up at him face blank "You want to beat their Mino-kun don't you?"

Kagami looked up "Of course I do" he hit Kuroko back

"Well then" Riko stood arms crossed.

The referee blew the whistle "Let the second quarter begin!"

"Take care of the counter attack!" Riko yelled as they walked back onto the court and both sides cheered for their teams.

Mino had the ball first and he scored an easy shot. Hyuga got the ball next and he too scored. Mino came back and scored score was now at 29-39 Kaijo

Hyuga had the ball, Kaijo's defense is still man to man. He passed to Izuki who passed it to Kagami. Kagami squared off against Mino.

"Something's changed, right?" Mino wondered. Kagami dribbled quickly toward the basket with Mino running along beside him trying to figure out Kagami's next move.

_Just another drive? Maybe another fade away?_

While Kagami was running he passed back behind Mino who turned just in time to see Kuroko pass back to Kagami successfully cutting around Mino.

_Ugh, now they're coordinating with each other, _thought Mino as he watched Kagami go for a layup and score.

Kagami had the ball again and again he passed to Kuroko. Mino followed quickly _Again? It won't work this time._

But Seirin was one step ahead as instead of Kuroko passing to Kagami, he passed to Hyuga who scored a three pointer.

The score was now 34-39 with Kaijo only having a 5 point lead.

Hyuga laughed pushing up his glasses "Have you changed your minds, first ye-" he turned to look and stopped as they were already walking away from him.

"Number 4's really going for it" Kobori commented to his captain.

"We should be worried about Kagami" Kasamatsu shot back "He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other."

"Kagami's just started passing the ball instead of just receiving it. Does that really change much?"

"It changes everything." Kise remarked quietly as he watched Seiren begin to catch up.

"It changes a whole lot, dumbass" Kasamatsu said "Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one on one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. Now that they pass to each other they have more options, making their offense stronger. " Kasamatsu finished

_And Kuroko's time limit hasn't completely ran out yet_ Riko thought while smirking. _Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. With those to we can..._

Kagam began dribbling down the court with Kuroko right behind. Kagami passed and Kuroko missed it causing the ball to bounce off. They both looked at each other and Riko sweat dropped.

_Well, we'll probably just barely make it_

Mino grabbed the ball and moved, but was cut off.

"Not so fast" Kagami said but it was Kuroko who was marking Mino not Kagami. Mino hesitated.

"What?" Everyone else in the gym looked confused as well.

"Kuroko's on Mino" Kasamatsu looked surprised. Kuroko and Mino stared at each other

"Who's the guy on Mino?" One of the spectators asked.

"Isn't he the guy that passes a lot" another questioned

"I don't remember him doing anything other than pass," another spectator recalls

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Was the general consensus.

"I will not lose to a bunch of nobodies. I am far better than any of you in Seiren." Mino growls out. "I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me." Mino rushes past Kuroko, only to get stopped once more, this time by Kagami.

"Wrong, we're not going to stop you." Kagami smirked

"We're taking the ball" Riko smiled, watching the play.

Kuroko hit the ball out of Mino's hand from behind. _What? A back tip? They took advantage of the second I hesitated! Mino mentally shouted. _

"It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us" Kagami said "We're trying to let you through" Kagami grinned. Mino looked back shocked as Seirin scored

"Damn it! A simple double team would have been better" Kasamatsu yelled _Not even Mino can react in time to an invisible guy coming up behind him._

"I just won't run by you then." Mino said reasonably " I do know how to shoot a three pointer." He got into position, but Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's head and jumped up slamming the ball away from him.

_They got me, Seiren's number 11 is covering below and their number 10 covering up top _Mino thought, becoming angry.

_An outside shot takes too much movement_ Kasamatsu observed _These guys are a pain. Kuroko's the one making this happen. He's the most worthless guy on the court and he can't do anything by himself, but… I don't believe this!_

Kagami hit the ground "Fast break" He yelled. Mino, looking pissed, turned to follow him and in the moment his hand drew back hitting Kuroko across the face. Kuroko gave a small gasp and hit the ground Mino looked back in shock. Kuroko sat on the ground he looked up and everyone gasped as he had blood running down his face.

**Watch out for the next part of the match. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been wanting to post for so long but with all the overtime I'm working, I can't find any time to write. But I finally managed to finish this chapter. So hope you enjoy.**

Kuroko stood up and swayed a bit Hyuga ran over "Are you ok Kuroko?!"

"I feel light headed" Kuroko swayed and Hyuga took his head in both his hands examining the wound.

"Get a first aid kit" Riko called. Kagami ran up to Kuroko

"Are you ok?" Kagami asked. Kuroko turned to him one eye still closed as blood continued to flow.

"I'm fine. The game's just getting started"

Kuroko said but fell over a moment later.

"Kuroko" Hyuga and Kagami yelled

"You're finished" Kasamatsu said as he watched "It's not what should have happened though" Kuroko was laying on the bench as Riko administered first aid. "Without that first year duo, the score difference will only grow. "

Mino had only felt slightly guilty about hitting him. _At least now we don't have to worry about their little combo anymore. _

"What are we going to do?"

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore." Riko said Kuroko was passed out on a mat behind Seirin's bench a cold cloth on his forehead. "We'll have to make do with the members we have left"

"Make do?" Kawahara said

"Isn't this going to be tough without Kuroko?" Furihata added

"The second years will be our offensive core" Riko told them "It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us. I know it's early but it's game time Hyuga. " Riko told the player who nodded "Mino-kun always seems to have a way to counter you so don't play any offense Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Mino-kun from scoring."

"Are you sure that will work?" Kagami asked

"It'll be fine have some faith." Hyuga told him

"But…"

"I said it'll be fine dumbass" Hyuga sparkled smiling despite the threatening tone. "Listen to you seniors once in a while or I'll kill you" Kagami looked taken aback by the sudden change in his captain.

"First years should show more respect for your seniors. Get on your knees!" Hyuga muttered walking back onto the court

"You're showing your true colors captain. " Izuki called out, then he turned to Kagami "Don't worry about him he's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to him. You just defend like your life depends on it."

The game started and Izuki took the ball. Koganei provided a screen letting him get away from his mark. He passed the ball to Hyuga and Mitobe blocked as Hyuga shot the ball.

"He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going he's amazing! Also scary! He's the multi-personality clutch shooter, Hyuga Junpei!" Riko said

"Take that" Hyuga smiled wickedly as the basketball soared through the next scoring a three pointer for Seirin.

"Calm and collected he never loses his cool. He may seem cool and in control, but he has a sense of humor, Izuki Shun" Riko continued as Izuki said something about an Icy hot Salon pass "The hard working unsung hero. A man whose voice no one has heard, Mitobe Rinnosuke"

"He can do everything and nothing, a jack of all trades master of none, he's Koganei Shinji!" Koganei was crying dramatically at the introduction

"You're so mean!" Koganei whines.

Riko smiled at all her players she had absolute trust in the second-years. "Unfortunately every last one of them never gives up"

They're not as good without Kuroko but their offensive team isn't bad. There putting no.4's shooting ability to good use.

As the match continues, the score was now 48-52 with Kaijou still in the lead. There's a minute and a half left in the second quarter.

Kuroko was still out for the count

Hyuga scored again and wiped the sweat from his forehead. _This isn't easy. On top of that we lost power when we lost Kuroko. I'm starting to lose focus.I don't think we can make a comeback._

"Coach isn't there anything we can do" Kawahara asked

"They don't have any energy left for plays after the first half's pace." Riko frowned as she stared out at the court watching. "If only we had Kuroko-kun.

**Kuroko's pov**

I feel my body twitch "Very well" I say as I attempt to lift myself in a sitting position.

The coach looks at me shocked and whips her head around to look at me, before standing up. I gasped a little and was a bit unsteady but I managed to stand.

"Good Morning" I greet the team, who stared at me in shock "I'll be going then." And I start walking slowly toward the court to be subbed in.

"Hey wait." Riko panicked jumping in front of me "What are you talking about?"

"But you just told me to go." I said to her, not understanding the problem.

"I didn't tell you to do that. It just slipped out." Riko denied

"Then I'm going" was my response.

"Hey!" Coach shouts as she tries to stop me.

"If I can change anything by going out there, please let me" I begged, my tone never changing. "Besides I promised Kagami kun I would be his shadow."

Riko looked conflicted before she sighed "Fine, but I'm subbing you out the moment I think you can't keep up anymore."

I was subbed back in and walked up to Kagami and we looked at each other for a moment before Kagami finally said "Let's go."

I nod, while replying "yeah."

**Normal pov**

The game commenced with Hyuga scoring a point. Mino ran back down the court as he caught the ball Kasamatsu passed and dunked it scoring for Kaijou,

Mitobe got the ball and passed to Kuroko who passed the ball right past Mino to Kagami who dunked kept up the passes.

"We were just getting used to him, but now he's back at full power." Kasamatsu said "It must be because he stayed out the last two quarters."

The score read 80-82 Kaijou with only a 2 point difference. Kagami and Kuroko ran down the court both sweating heavily. Hyuga got the ball and shot Kise watched in shock as did the others in the gym as it sailed through the net to score for Seirin.

The score was now 82-82 meaning they were tied.

Mino looked shocked _We're tied?_ Mino shook lightly and Kuroko looked over in shock as did Kagami.

Kasamatsu threw the ball "Mino!" he yelled. Grabbing the ball and racing down the court, he passed Kuroko who couldn't react in time.

"Kuroko" Kagami yelled Kuroko tried to turn to steal the ball but Mino was simply too fast as he changed hands. He rushed past Kagami and scored.

Everyone stared at Mino.

_He's even stronger?_ Kagami gaped _Did he see through Kuroko?_

Mino looked intense "I won't lose, not to anyone. Not even those damn Miracles. I am a true prodigy. Not like those fakes. "

Hearing that, Kagami had to suppress a growl at the boy for badmouthing his partners. "Look dude, you are nowhere near being a match for them. And this game will prove that you aren't even worth their time."

"This isn't good" Hyuga commented, not hearing what the two players were saying. "Give it your all everyone this'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game."

The game was a constant back and forth between Kagami scoring and Mino scoring. It was going so fast it was hard to keep up with it all. The score was 91-93 with Kaijou still in the lead.

_2 minutes and 11 seconds left ._ Riko thought as she watched, her mouth set in a line.

Kuroko passed and Hyuga scored. It showed score after score after score. For both score read 98-98 and there was 15 seconds left.

"They're tied again!" A spectator shouted.

"Resilient bastards, let's finish them" Kasamatsu yelled as he passed the ball.

"There's no time left, get them" Hyuga yelled as they all raced down court. "If we don't take the ball here it's over. "

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko said coming up beside Kagami "if we can get the ball, there's something we can do to make sure we score. It's a simple strategy that will only work once though."

_There's less than 10 seconds left_. Riko observed _We don't' have the strength to play in over time_.

"Defense, don't let them score" was yelled from the court

Riko sat forward and yelled "You can't just defend. Take the ball"

Kasamatsu had the ball once more and Hyuga marked him but before he could even attempt a steal Kasamatsu was shooting. Hyuga cursed but before he could despair Kagami appeared and hit the ball out of his hands. Hyuga got the ball and threw it with all his might to Kagami who was already half way down the court he and Kuroko ran with the ball.

"Don't let them through!" Kasamatsu yelled.

Kagami dribbled the ball and Mino was there guarding. He passed the ball. "Kuroko" and kept running past the prodigy. Kuroko took the shot.

"He shot the ball?" Everyone watched with bated breath.

"No" Kasamatsu yelled "it's an alley-oop" Kagami jumped up to catch the ball.

Mino jumped also "I won't let you do that." But Kagami kept rising as Mino began to fall.

_He's still climbing? What the hell? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long? Mino thought angrily._

The whistle blew final score 100-98 Seirin.

Everyone was quiet for a moment no one could believe that Kaijou had lost.

"ALL RIGHT" Kagami broke the silence. Everyone on Seirin cheered and Riko gave her players a thumbs up. Hyuga, Izuki and Mitobe gave thumbs up back

"I can't believe we won" Hyuga laughed half in disbelief.

Kuroko had his hands on his knees gasping for breath and a small smile formed on his face.

Mino looked on in disbelief "I lost? To this group? Me, someone who is just as good as the Miracles. Are you serious?"

"You Idiot, I've had enough of your attitude" Kasamatsu said kicking Mino in the back. "Stop being so damn arrogant! You've got some balls to be thinking of an opponent who isn't even here. I'll hit you! Next time focus on what's in front of you." Mino stared at him and then lowered his head.

Steeling himself, he walks up to Kagami " Look, I'm gonna prove that I am better than those Miracles, but I'm also gonna get my revenge on you too, so you be ready.

Looking at the smaller teen, Kagami says "Bring it! I'll be ready. "

A whistle sounded "Line up. With a score of 100- 98 Seirin High wins."

The two teams bowed to each other "Thank you very much."

Hyuga and Kasamatsu shook hands. "Because we're in different districts, if we play again it'll be at the inter-high." Kasamatsu said while his coach was in the back furious.

"We'll be there" Hyuga replied Riko in the back smiling dreamily. "I don't want to confess my love butt naked" Riko laughed then, an 'innocent ' smile showing on her face. Hyuga looked irritated but smiled. "Let's go."

**Thank you for reading. Review and tell me what you think. And be safe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been so long but finally here is another chapter. So sad to say that I will be putting two of my stories on a temporary hiatus. Though this is not one of them, the updates will be like super slow because I haven't had enough time to do anything with my stories. So please bear with me. Anyway enough rambling, one with the story.**

Kuroko and Riko were talking to a doctor about the boy's injury before they both bowed and left. Outside, the other Seiren players were waiting.

Riko walked up and gave them a thumbs up. "Everythings okay." Everyone seemed relieved

"Sorry for making you worry," Kuroko said to the group.

"I didn't know what was going to happen when you fell over." Izuki said

"I'm glad you're okay" Tsuchida smiled

Koganei let out a cry of victory "Alright we won!" and the team celebrated again

They walked through the streets. Izuki turned to his team "Let's get something to eat on the way home"

"What do you want?" Hyuga asked

"Something cheap. I'm broke" Koganei chipped in.

"Me too." Kagami said

"So am I" Kuroko added last.

"Hold on" Riko stopped them all "How much does everyone have after transportation costs?"

What they came up with was measly not enough for one meal let alone the entire team. They all sighed looking depressed

"Let's go home" Hyuga said

"Yeah"

They started walking again with much less spirit than before. Riko fell behind a bit. She looked over just as a bus passed advertising free steak. She smiled brightly, hee eyes going big. Riko ran forward blowing her whistle causing the team to turn around looking confused.

"What do you say we go for steak?" She looked excited while the team looked confused at her.

The team went into the restaurant and were served giant steaks. Outside the restaurant, the sign read:

_**4kg steaks**_

_**Eat in 30 minutes or less and it's free.**_

_**Those who fail must pay**_

"What's wrong? Don't hold back" Riko seemed way too happy. _This is too much_ the whole team thought, staring at the steaks with disbelief; except Kuroko who looked as he always did.

"What are we going to do if we can't eat all this?" Hyuga asked, looking troubled.

"What? Why do you think I make you run every day?" Riko asked, looking exasperated.

_For Basketball? _was the collective thought before they all began to eat their steaks.

Hyuga sighed _I should know by now that this is how she is._

Izuki looked at the steak "This steak is Steakalicious"

Koganei who was sitting next to him grimaced "Sorry but that shit is really annoying right now."

Kuroko was only a few bites in when he set down his silverware and dabbed at his face with a napkin "Excuse me?" he said

Hyuga looked over "Do you need some water?"

"I give up" he said simply

"KUROKO!" Everyone yelled in disbelief.

A few minutes went by and almost every single member of the team looked near dead and stuffed to the max. _I'm dead, Hyuga_ thought to himself.

"This is delicious! Maybe I'll get some more!" Hyuga looked over at Kagami who was eating with zeal and he looked at Hyuga's plate "Huh? If you're not going to eat that can I have it?"

He was stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel

"Save me the hassle and bring them all over here." He asked and the team all celebrated

"Kagami, thank you!"

While that was all happening, Kuroko slipped away. He sighed as he left the restaurant and looked over noticing Kise, who was leaning on a railing near the street, right outside the restaurant.

"Hi Kuroko-san. Nice match today. How's your injury? "

"It was just a mild head injury. Not enough to be considered a concussion" Kuroko said

"Ah… good I was really worried. I looked like a really bad fall." Kise sighed out while looking at the teal haired teen.

"Did you want Kagami-kun? He's kind of busy but I can let him know you're here. " Kuroko asks while pointing at the restaurant.

"No, that's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind." Kise questions and the smaller shrugs before following the blond. Making it to their destination, Kise begins.

"So congrats on your victory. And it's a good thing the hit wasn't too bad.

"Yeah it was pretty close."

Pausing for a moment, Kise asks "So watching that guy on the other team made me think about how we were before we met Taigacchi."

"You mean the Generation of Miracles? "

"Yeah. I'm sure Taigacchi already told you but we were pretty arrogant at the time." Kise responds.

"I knew without him telling me. A friend of mine went against you in middle school. You all just played with them while they were honestly trying. He wound up quitting after that."

Flinching, Kise responds "Sorry about your friend. We know we hurt a lot of people and we feel guilty. "

"He's fine now. He began playing again not too long afterward. But he said something about your play style. He said that all you guys cared about was winning and it seemed as if you had no passion for basketball anymore." Kuroko says.

"He was probably right. But each of us also had things we were worried about. That's why I wanted to ask your opinion on something. Taigacchi has beat each of us once, but he's gradually getting better. Do you think he'll grow to be like we were?"

A bit of time had passed before the Seiren basketball players came out.

"Thanks for the food." Riko grinned

"Yeah, don't come back." one of the restaurant men told them.

"I think I ate too much" Kagami groaned as he walked out

"You really are a monster." Hyuga sighed as he walked out right after.

"But you saved us." Koganei said positively.

Riko smiled at them all "Okay let's go home. Is everyone here?"

"Eh. Where's Kuroko?" Hyuga wondered, not seeing him.

"I'm sure he's near the back just like he always…" They all looked to the back expecting to see Kuroko only for it to be empty.

"He's not there" they all sighed before looking around for Kuroko.

"I can't believe no one noticed him leave. I know he's got no presence but this is ridiculous." Riko said

"Doesn't Kuroko have a phone?" Koganei asked

"I can't believe he just disappeared like that?" Hyuga looked around. "What is he, a puppy?"

"Let's just hurry up and find him" Riko said "Maybe I'll put him in a Boston crab hold when we do."

Kagami looked around on his own when he was suddenly distracted as he looked over to see a game of streetball being played. He grinned _Street ball. It's been a while since I've seen that in Japan._ He looked passed the game suddenly, his eye catching on Kise first and then the teal head on his teammate.

Kuroko stared back at Kise as if trying to find the words but before anything more could happen Kagami raced over and hit Kuroko causing the smaller to spin around, dropping the ball as he did "You bastard why did you disappear like that?" Kagami growled and looked over at Kise. "Hey"

"Were you listening?"

"I sure as hell was. What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for?" Kagami questions angrily.

"What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit? Or was Daikicchi right before?" Kise finishes his question with a smirk.

"We can't go home without him. The coach won't shut about responsibility or something and we've been looking for him" Kagami explained quickly, slight blush forming.

"Damn it looks like there's some trash over here" Someone said. Kuroko, who was behind Kagami looked over. "Come on you've had enough. Give someone else a turn." A thug looking guy said to the street ballers from earlier.

"We just got here. Wait your turn." a brunette said to him.

"Our turn" One of the thugs stepped forward.

"Now now why don't we settle this with some basketball?" Said another.

The fight had caught the attention of Kagami and Kise "Who are those thugs?" Kagami asked watching.

The kids from earlier had the ball first they passed it off to each other and made the first goal.

"Wow not bad we might lose" One of the thugs said smiling.

They passed to each other but one of them missed the pass and the first guys there picked it up taking it back down court they were about to score again when one of the thugs came out of nowhere "Block" He yelled hitting the ball and the player down.

"Hey, what was that? It's three on three." shouted one of the street players.

"Huh? I said we'd play basketball. I didn't say anything about three on three"

"What are you saying, that's not fair!"another of the street players shouted and one of the thugs kicked him in the stomach.

"Huh, what did you say?" he kicked him in the shoulder next "Sorry I didn't hear you."

The thug smiled and turned to step away before stopping short as he came face to face with a basketball that Kuroko was spinning on his finger.

"There's nothing fair about this" he said he moved the ball slightly so it rubbed into the man's nose.

The thug jumped back clutching his nose. "Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?"

Kuroko looked at them and said, "This isn't basketball. Besides violence is bad." He scolded.

Kagami and Kise watched in shock, not having noticed Kuroko slip away. "What the hell is he doing?" Kagami yelled

"Kuroko-san?" Kise calls out.

One of the bigger thugs picked Kuroko up by the collar "What do you think you're doing?"

The one still holding his nose laughed "There are still guys like this these days. Fine then. Let's settle this with basketball." He paused for a moment as Kagami came up behind Kuroko putting a hand on his head. Kise stood behind Kuroko as well

"Mind if we play too?" Kise asked, smiling easily.

"Why'd you get involved, bastard?" Kagami glared at the thugs as he spoke to Kuroko.

_He's huge!_ The thugs all thought.

"Five on three's fine. Bring it on" Kagami said.

"What'd you say?" One of the thugs yelled looking upset.

The game started and Kagami passed to Kuroko who passed to Kise who scored. Kise stole the ball after that passing it to Kuroko who passed to Kagami who scored. The game continued all of them passing back and forth to one another. The game ended with the thugs sprawled out on the court. Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko standing victorious.

"They destroyed them" The kids who had been there originally said in awe. "Amazing."

The three walked off the court. Kagami and Kise turned on Kuroko

"What were you thinking?" Kagami yelled. "Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?"

"No, they would have beaten me up," Kuroko said, his tone flat.

"You bastard"

Kuroko held up his arm "Look at these guns"

"You don't have any!" Kagami looked irritated.

"Kuroko-san you were amazing. " Kise remarked, speechless. _There is a difference between watching him play and actually playing with him. _

"I thought those guys were terrible," Kuroko explained "I just wanted to tell them." Kuroko said.

"You should have considered the consequences first!" Kagami yelled.

"I forgot to."

"Don't give me that crap!" Kagami continued to yell at Kuroko.

"Sorry"

"You said it yourself they could beat you up" Kagami yelled out.

"Sorry. Oh and Kise-kun, I don't think you'll have to worry. " Kuroko apologizes again before speaking to Kise.

Kise then smiled at the two. He picked up his bag "I should get going." he smiled brightly. _I got to watch Taigacchi play a good match with his team_. And _I managed to see something real interesting too_. He walked off before turning back momentarily "And Kurokocchi, I can't wait to face you on the court. See you later!"

Looking at Kagami, he asks "Kurokocchi? "

Smiling, Kagami explains, "Don't worry, it's just a nickname he gives to people he acknowledges." And Kuroko just nods at this.

The two walked out of the park when Riko came running up "There you are! Sheesh!" She tackled Kuroko before he had time to react, putting him in the crab hold she had talked about earlier. Kagami gaped.

"Let's go home" Hyuga walked by with the other teammates. This was a normal affair for the second-years.

Kuroko struggled holding out one hand "Kagami-kun" Kagami turned around and kept walking, not wanting to chance the coach turning on him "Save… Save me…" then he fell onto the cement giving up.

**Still one of my fav scenes with Kuroko's "guns". Also the two stories on hiatus are Targeted by My Five Sons and Love of A Brother. And review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
